


Maelstrom

by irishlullaby13



Series: Season 4 AU [3]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Episode 2. Alternate Season 4.Team Witness find themselves taking on a force of nature.





	1. Opening Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Danielle Harmony is head cast as the beautiful and talented Gina Torres

Poseidon dusted his hands clean on his legs and studied the lavish room with approval. He had been working all week, but the grand bedroom was now clean and prepared for his bride’s arrival. Now he needed only find the means to bring her to his fortress.

If he did it himself, odds were Hera would find out and seek to punish him. He walked down the grand staircase, his trident in hand, making his way to a pool that whirled beautifully in the grotto of his throne room. “Charybdis… Beautiful maiden of the water… come forth to your father.”

The swirl of water bubbled and parted. An elegant arm stretched forth from the centre of the pool, followed by another, both reaching for the heavens. A beautiful young woman emerged from the whirlpool and stood there, eyeing him passively. Like her mother, Gaia, she had dark brown skin that glowed as gold in the dim morning light. Her eyes green like the torrential seas.

“Charybdis, my daughter,” he said affectionately. “I need your aide. I seek to have Aphrodite as my bride but if I were to steal her away myself, Hera would have my head. Do you think you could find a way to bring her here, discretely as possible?” She tilted her head curiously and blinked slowly. “But do her no harm.” He paused. “But do what you will with the vessels beyond my palace walls.

Charybdis bowed her head gently and she turned into droplets of water and crashed back into the pool. He watched the whirlpool swirl toward the lagoon and outside of sight to emerge in the world outside. Standing, Poseidon swaggered to one of the arching windows and stared out as the small white boats floating near the base of his palace. 

He had no idea what kind of threat this… _Coast Guard_ presented, but they had been stationed outside since he had risen his palace from the depths of the ocean. He chuckled softly as his daughter caused two of the ships to spin wildly before setting them free.

Charybdis made her way through the coastal waters, trying to find her way to Aphrodite. For days she disrupted ships, consumed lone swimmers, and finally made her way down the Hudson. It was there she took on her mortal form once again and stepped from the river. Her head snapped to the right when she heard a stunned voice.

“Aw, man, are you okay? What happened?”

It was an older man, his face withered by the sun and time. She moved her lips but the only sound that could come out was the sound of the torrential waters she ruled over. The man rested his massive hand on her back and guided her toward the right side of some kind of cart which was carrying a small ship. “Let’s get you to the doctor to make sure you’re okay sweetheart… did you fall out of a boat and float down river?”

Her stomach gurgled and her hands covered the sound. The mortal form was always just as hungry as the one that rested in the waters. And it craved the same thing… the souls of the living. She would stay her hand for Aphrodite as instructed by her father. But she was _so hungry._

She embraced the helpful man. He chuckled gently and patted her back. She smiled up at the man sweetly.

Then consumed him whole.

  
#  


Abbie pursed her lips and stared at the various pill bottles in front of her as though their very existence offended her. After considering their presence, she grabbed them, one-by-one, untwisted each top, removed what she needed, then recapped them and tossed them into the small wicker basket on her nightstand.

With a sigh she picked up pill after pill and swallowed each one with a drink of water Ichabod had left next to the basket after he got up that morning. This was her life now, she supposed, until such a time it wasn’t. Kind of like the Apocalypse but with a higher probability things would turn out okay in the end. If not okay then maybe at least passable.

She shook her head. She couldn’t think that way. Not about this, she reminded herself. For the most part she was doing well. But there were times she would wake up, thinking she was still in the Catacombs, that she was where she had to close herself off just to keep her sanity. She had to remember that she was allow to be feel joy, to feel sadness, and that it was all perfectly fine. She didn’t need to close things out in order to survive.

Not anymore. 

If she could survive ten months, essentially alone, she could survive _this._ She could survive this surrounded by friends and family, by the people she loved. With Crane.

As if summoned, she heard his footsteps in the hallway along with his humming contentedly. A few seconds later he entered the room, lap tray in hand, laden with breakfast goodies. Abbie grinned and shifted in the bed until her back was against the headboard and he placed the tray over her lap while dropping a kiss onto her forehead.

“Ooh, good _morning_ ,” she hummed softly, nuzzling his cheek. She was almost overwhelmed by the scent of pine and cedar clinging to his beard. She hummed again and lightly nibbled at his jaw. “You smell good enough to eat.”

Ichabod fell off balance for a moment, catching himself with a hand against the headboard and gave her soft kisses on her lips. He startled and made a frantic grab to keep the glass of orange juice from spilling onto the bed when his elbow nudged it. They shared a laugh as Ichabod stepped back and bowed elegantly.

“Breakfast is served,” he announced softly. “And I assure you nothing, other than the orange juice is vegan friendly.”

Abbie looked up at him, trying to keep from smiling. “Bless yo--wait.” She eyed him suspiciously. “But the doctor said to watch the sodium.” She prodded at the bacon with her fork, for the first time realizing it didn’t even look like regular bacon. “What is this?”

“Turkey,” Ichabod preened. “It was on the list of suggested dietary replacements that would meet your specifications that it not be puree of soy beans.”

She picked up the slice of bacon and tentatively gave it a taste. After a moment she nodded. “Not bad. I could… maybe get used to it.” A smile tugged at her lips when she saw a single red camellia bloom at the edge of her plate near the toast. Picking up the bloom, she sniffled at it slightly and looked at Ichabod endearingly. She loved camellias. “It’s beautiful.”

Ichabod sat on the edge of the bed and plucked the flower from her fingers to tuck it behind her ear. “Now it is even more so.”

Abbie felt her face warm. “Stop it,” she whispered shyly. 

Within a few minutes she had polished her plate clean and emptied her glass of orange juice. She patted her full belly and sighed with contentment. Ichabod brushed her hair away from her face and leaned in to brush his lips over hers. Abbie grinned against his lips as her senses were once again assaulted by the woodsy scent clinging to him. “You smell like a sexy lumberjack. Is that a new beard oil you’re trying out?”

“It is,” he purred softly. “I take Mountain Man meets your approval?”

“It reminds me of how you used to smell when you were living at the cabin, so yeah,” Abbie replied quietly. She gently stroked his beard and her brows arched at the softness of it. “Have I told you that I am really enjoying you trying out this stuff.”

“You made certain to tell me no less than three times on the day I tried out Royal Knight,” Ichabod murmured. “I shall put this one into the rotation.” He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly again. The back of his fingers trailed lazily down the length of her throat, between her breasts, over her belly, then to her waist. 

Abbie moaned softly as his thumb gently caressed her stomach, just below her navel. She pulled back just enough to taste him on her lips with the tip of her tongue. “Did you want to come along to my doctor’s visit this morning?”

“Yes,” he responded without a breath of hesitation. Abbie laughed softly. “You had doubts I would say otherwise?”

She shook her head. “Not for a second.”

They kissed slowly. Then Abbie grumbled when her phone went off. With a heavy sigh she pulled back and plucked her phone from the surface of the bedside table. “Its work,” she sighed. Ichabod bowed his head respectfully and rested his hands on his knees as she answered the call. “This is Mills.”

She had requested a desk job as soon as she had confirmation from her doctor. Desk work had lasted a grand total of two days before Abbie begged to be put back on field work--but no cases that were too intensive physically. This meant she got random calls for dead bodies that turned up, but her new temporary boss, Danielle Harmony usually liked to reserve the ones that had “interesting” aspects for her since “That’s your specialty, according to files..”

“I have one for you,” Danielle said, her voice as a smooth deep but feminine tone. The kind of voice most women reserved for seduction, but she seemed to always possess. Abbie liked her. And she seemed to like the work Abbie did. “Can you meet me at the boat ramp in about an hour?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Abbie said with a smile. “I was just about ready to get up and get dressed for my doctor’s appointment but I should have time to swing by and check things out before going to the doctor.”

“Oh,” Danielle hummed. “Or, how about this… I can take some video and pictures sweep the entire scene and you can come to the office to have a look once you’re done. I don’t want to risk you getting caught up in the investigation and be late for your appointment.”

Abbie sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. “I won’t get caught up, I promise. My appointment isn’t until after lunch so I should be good.”

“See you in an hour then, Mills,” Danielle replied and the line went quiet.

Ichabod arched a questioning brow. “No rest for the wicked I take it?”

Abbie looked at him speculatively. “Are you trying to say I'm wicked?”

“I assure you I mean it only in the best of ways,” he said softly. Abbie pulled him close and gave him a kiss.

“Nice save Mountain Man,” she teased. “Now, let's get going.”

  
#  


When they arrived on the scene, Abbie's superior was waiting at the barrier for them. Abbie liked how Danielle simply cast a glance in Ichabod's direction without making comment of his state of dress or presence in general.

Agent Danielle Harmony was a beautiful but imposing figure. Even at a dank boat ramp she had armoured herself in five inch heels and a tailored peacoat over a snug fitting teal dress. Sometimes Abbie felt envious of the woman's full, often dark painted lips, and full bouncing curls. She could have easily been mistaken for an old noir film vixen… if they had cast a black woman in such a role in those days.

“Mills,” Danielle greeted sternly. “I have a riddle for you.” She led Abbie toward the scene, Ichabod trailing behind. “How does a man drown on seawater on a boat ramp in Sleepy Hollow after pulling his boat onto land?”

Abbie shook her head. She wasn't sure how ‘in the know’ Danielle was about her division so she gave the standard, “I don't know.”

“This is supposed to be your kind of thing, Mills,” Danielle said with a wary smile. “Or was I told wrong about Agency 355?”

Abbie turned just enough to give Ichabod a questioning look. She returned her attention to Danielle. “That depends, what have you heard?”

Danielle cast a glance between Abbie and Ichabod. “I've heard you two have a very special mission the next few years. And that if a situation in Sleepy Hollow has a riddle, you're the ones that need to know and can take care of it.”

“If I may… madam?” Ichabod started.

Danielle held her hand out, palm down toward Ichabod. “Acting Branch Supervisor, Agent Danielle Harmony. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintances Mister Crane.”

Ichabod lightly caught her fingers and bowed politely over her hand then stepped away. “There are, indeed a multitude of possibilities given recent events.”

Danielle raised a quizzical brow. “Oh? Does it have anything to do with your almost wedding a few months ago, Mills?”

Abbie nodded. “We think so. Best case scenario it's some human wanting to pretend he's an ancient Greek god.”

“What's the worst case?”

“He actually is a Greek God and is dispatching any manner of demons or mythical creatures to do his bidding,” Abbie replied.

Danielle tilted her chin up and folded her arms over her chest. “Oh good,” she said dryly. “And here I was thinking it would be hard.” She led them toward the group of FBI agents already on the scene. “Hypothetically speaking, Mills, if this were an actual god, do you have any theories as to which one it might be and what they want?”

A chill suddenly coursed down Abbie's spine. “Not a clue. It's still too early to tell.”

When they reached the body Abbie put the back of her hand to her mouth and tasted her breakfast at the back of her throat. The man was blue and bloated. His eyes and mouth were opened wide as if he died startled and screaming. He was far from the boat ramp, no sign of a struggle or being dragged. And why was he at the passengers’ side of the pickup?

“You all right, Mills?” Danielle asked, just seconds before Abbie dashed to the barrier and emptied the contents of her stomach behind a bush.

When she returned, Danielle was placing a shroud over the man so she didn't have to see it again. “We took plenty of pictures,” Danielle stated. “We'll get them onto a thumb drive for you to look at later if your stomach is up for it.” She looked toward Ichabod. “You were saying?”

Abbie watched Crane claps his hands behind his back as a scowl crossed his features. “I have seen this before, Lieutenant,” he said grimly.

Closing her eyes, Abbie sighed. “Shit. Of course you have.”


	2. Chapter 2

1775

“Come on, Crane.”

Ichabod stared down at the shorter man and shook his head. “How exactly did you plan to get this cannon into a place where you can use it against the ships.”

Alexander rocked back on his heels and grinned with delight. “I have a friend.”

Ichabod considered it a moment. He was meant to take patrol that evening on General Washington's orders. Surely if this mission Mister Hamilton and his “friends” were embarking upon was important and sanctioned _he_ would have been assigned to it. Rather than being relegated to simple patrolling duties at any rate.

The soldiers parted ways and Ichabod continued on his assignment, walking the shores and keeping watch for regulars.

It wasn't until he rounded a bend that he came face to face with an opponent. They had both pulled out their pistols and were about to fire when from nowhere, a shadowy figure wrapped around the red coat. 

Ichabod watched in wide eyed horror as the figure snatched back the other man's hand and sealed it's mouth over his. After a moment the figure released the regular and he slouched to the ground, blue and bloated as though drowned.

The figure, shrouded in a black cloak faced Ichabod. He raised his gun as it stepped toward him.

“Charybdis, cease. He's one of the blues,” a voice like low rumbling thunder barked out. Ichabod sighed in relief as the figure paused at the command. But then a much bigger figure slithered into the dim moonlight. “See to the ships, daughter.”

The cloaked figure ghosted to the water. Ichabod caught a glimpse of a shimmering silver gown before, like magic, the figure turned into water and formed a whirlpool upon the surface of the water. The whirlpool slithered across the surface of the water, toward the ships.

“Forget what you've seen here, mortal,” the large man intoned. The figure turned to leave.

“If I may inquire…” Ichabod stated. The other figure’s spine seemed to snap straight before turning back toward him. 

Ichabod can see glowing eyes focus upon him. The taller figure sucked in a breath and Ichabod could hear the thundering stomp of boots as the figure approached. Before he could raise his gun again, a massive hand had snatched it away, clasped his wrist in form of greeting that Ichabod found familiar but odd at the same time.

“I almost did not recognize you, friend,” the figure, still in cover of darkness, greeted cheerfully. The figure’s head tilted and he released Ichabod’s arm. “You do not know who I am?”

Ichabod was about to speak when cannon fire caused him to startle. He pulled away to look toward the bay. The ships had started firing. Then from nowhere watery tentacles seemed.to emerge from the bay, engulfing the ship, spinning it, breaking it to pieces.

“What in God's creation,” Ichabod said breathlessly.

“My daughter,” the figure intoned. “She is as strong as she beautiful, is she not? May the gods be merciful upon any man that angers her.”

Ichabod turned toward the figure. “Is she a witch?” he asked.

The figure laughed heartily. “You insult her, sir. She is a goddess. We’re here to help the rebellion.”

“Who are you?” Ichabod asked. “You recognized me yet I do not recognize you…”

“I mistook you for an old brother-in-arms,” the man replied quietly. They stood in silence, watching the whirlpool attack another of the ships. 

Ichabod made his way back to the slain man. It was curious, to him, how he looked as though he had simply drown upon the shore. He knelt down to take a closer study. _Charybdis_... 

He had heard of such a goddess in his studies… “Who did you mis--” Ichabod turned toward the other figure but nothing was there.

  
#  


“So you think it might be the same god and goddess duo?” Sophie asked.

Crane looked up from the thick tome in front of him. “There is not a single doubt in my mind that this victim was attacked by the goddess Charybdis.” He haunched over his book and read aloud. “Charybdis was the daughter of the Earth Mother, Gaia, and Poseidon. She was renowned for being fiercely loyal to her father and would often only take commands from him.”

Sophie scowled slightly. “Did you get a good look at the guy back during the war?”

“Not during that particular battle but there was a gentleman weeks later that I suspect could have been one and the same,” Crane replied.

Sophie grinned brightly and dashed over to a folder in the end of the table. “We had some blurry pictures but since he apparently decided to plant his castle off the shore of Ellis Island, we've been able to use drones to get better photographs.”

She slid the folder to him. Crane sucked in a breath and opened the folder just as Jake and Alex entered the Archives giggling amongst themselves. He closed the folder without taking a look.

Alex nudged Jake with her hip. “This dork…” she stated. “I said I wanted to go check out some raspberry pis and he thought I meant _pie_.”

Jake grinned down at his feet bashfully. “In my defense…”

“You have no defense,” Alex teased. “It’s all I have been talking about for the past three days and you didn't bother asking for clarification.”

Sophie couldn't help but grin at how Jake looked ready to crawl into a cave and hide for a thousand years. Instead he gave Crane a nod of greeting. “Captain.” Crane inclined his own head in greeting. “How'd the Lieutenant’s appointment go this morning?”

Crane stiffened noticeably.

“Wait. Another appointment?” Sophie asked. “That's why she was late coming in this morning?” She wouldn't say it aloud, but Sophie had suspected Abbie had either gotten very little sleep the night before or her alarm clock hadn’t gone off later than it was supposed to.

And by alarm clock, she meant Crane's penis.

Not that she thought about that too much. 

“Indeed she did have another appointment this morning,” Crane replied carefully, his fingers drumming the table nervously. “And all is well.”

His eyes flickered down to his hands when he professed that everything was well. _He was lying_. Lying or wasn't completely convinced everything was as ‘well’ as he claimed.

Sophie deliberated the idea of pressing but she knew if Abbie had sworn him to silence there would be no cracking his shell. She chose to drop it and try asking Abbie later.

“Pop Quiz, kiddies,” Sophie chimed. “We potentially have an ancient goddess named Charybdis on the loose drowning people. Six bodies up and down the coast and one turned up in Sleepy Hollow this morning. Is she acting alone or under orders? What does she or her commander want?”

Jake beamed with excitement. “I know this. If she acting alone she could just be trying to find a place to settle in. Fixing it would be simple. If she's acting on orders there's only one real possibility… Poseidon.”

“And that leaves the question… what does he want?” Alex piped in.

They all looked to Crane who had remained oddly silent. He was staring blankly at the closed folder in front of him. 

“Crane?” Sophie asked carefully. 

He shook his head to clear it. “I have an idea. Miss Jenny and Mister Corbin are looking into the likelihood that it is the case.”

Sophie stared at Crane for a moment. “You plan on telling the rest of the class?”

“No,” Crane dead-panned. “Until we are for certain we are not causing anyone any kind of unnecessary worry.”

Sophie had a feeling he wasn't just talking about what was going on with the drowning victims.

  
#  


Hera walked slowly down the stairwell of Olympus. She held up the skirt of her gold spun gown, the shimmering gold of her robe glimmered in the sunlight as she passed through the earthly realm and descended into the Underworld. Charon held out his thin skinned hand to assist her onto the empty ferry.

She didn’t have to speak to him or tell him where to take her. He already knew where to go. They would be alone for this journey. Those who did not worship the ancient gods did not meet the fate of their ancestors. Hera wasn't certain where they went or what kind of path they took once they passed from the mortal realm, but it wasn't to here.

Although occasionally she would have company. A solitary figure, watching with wide eyes as the ferry skimmed silently down the Styx. Sometimes they would ask who she was. Sometimes they would mistake her for Persephone. Either way they were awed when she told them she was Hera, Queen of the Gods.

The ferry came to a shore. Hera swept her flowing robes up and hung them over her arm elegantly. She stepped off the ferry and onto the backs of souls that had long ago been condemned to being entrapped in the grime and mud below her dainty slippers.

Soon enough it gave way to stone. She swept past the vacant throne of the Underworld and toward the corridor that led to a very special vault.

Two figures were guarding the door. One a tall lithe figure. Her dark skin was flecked with patches of pale skin. She was armed with a spear and held it at the ready as soon as Hera stepped forward.

The second figure was smaller, reaching the first one's waist. It's three heads growled deeply.

“Show yourself,” the first figure hissed. “I know you're there.”

“Find peace, Melinoe,” Hera said softly, stepping into the light.

Melinoe lowered her spear but the wildness did not leave her eyes. Although she had always had a hint of madness about her, the war between the gods had taken its toll and finished the job. She had once been such a soft and delicate thing. But the war had made her a hardened warrior.

The younger goddess took a knee and bowed her head. She placed a hand on Cerebus’ back and he calmed, looking up at Hera and wagged the small nub of a tail he had. “How may I serve you, My Queen?” Melinoe asked.

“Have any of the remaining gods come?” Hera asked.

“No, my lady, nor a single soul has ventured here.”

Hera held out her hand. “Rise gentle goddess.”

Melinoe lifted her head and took Hera's offered hand to stand. Hera took Melinoe’s kindly face in her hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

This child was one of the few of Zeus’ dalliances that she had not take her anger out upon it their finer days. Mostly because she knew it would do well to keep Persephone on her side. 

It had been Zeus that drove the child to madness by marring her beauty at a young age. Though she was still incredibly beautiful, many of the mortals had unjustly feared her difference of appearance.

And she had proven herself to be fiercely loyal. She had even volunteered to guard the vault when Hades and Persephone had opted to live mortal lives and be reborn as mortals. Living alone, with only the family pet as a companion, for eons could not have been easy upon her already fragile state.

“I need to move it to my quarters,” Hera stated softly. “Not because I am displeased with what you have done but because I fear one of the other gods seek to steal it and I would rather harm come to myself than you.”

Melinoe bowed her head. “It has been an honour to serve you my queen. How may I serve you further?”

Hera smiled softly. “You will ascend to the mortal realm when I leave. I wish for you to find your mother. She's been reborn into a mortal life. But I'm certain she would love to see you again. Even if she does not yet remember you.”

Melinoe smiled beautifully, her dark eyes glimmering with unshed tears. “Thanks you, Queen Hera, my most merciful and kind aunt.” She set down her spear and turned to twist the mechanism that kept the vault closed.

After a moment, the clicking and ticking of the locks began to move of their own accord. When the vault door clicked open, Melinoe pulled the door open and bowed as Hera swept past.

Hera stepped inside. Even had the vault not been lined with a channel of Greek fire, she would have seen the jar in the center of the room. The clear glass housed a dimly glowing orb of pale yellow.

She smiled as she walked over and plucked it from the pedestal. “Hello, husband,” she said softly. “Have you missed me?” A sneer twisted her lips as the orbs light flickered. She gave the jar a hearty shake until the orb stopped objecting. “Don't you worry about a thing, Zeus. I will be making absolutely certain no one can do anything to set you free by keeping an eye on you personally.”

Hera hugged the jar to her chest and stepped out of the vault. “Come Melinoe. I will take you to your uncle so that you may seek out your mother and father in the earthly realm.”

  
#  


“Feeling any better, Mills?”

Abbie turned to see Agent Harmony looming in the doorway of her office, arms folded over her chest. Abbie frowned at the paperwork in front of her. “Loads better but this paperwork is making me want to fling myself off a building.”

Danielle smiled softly and strode in, then quietly closed the door behind her. “How are you _really_ feeling?” she asked, her voice dipping to a soft and gentle tone. “One of my friends recently went through what you are and I want to make sure you're not being over stressed. You have enough on your hands to deal with.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Abbie's lips. “I'm good. Really. My doc said it's normal for the meds to make me feel a little queasy. So she gave me something to help with it. I've been looking at the files since I got back, no problems.”

Danielle gently lowered herself into a seat on the other side of Abbie’s desk and daintily crossed her legs. “That's good to hear. Because I have an offer for you Mills. One that will give you a much needed pay raise and much more flexible schedule, given your situation.”

Abbie arched a brow. “Oh?”

“I was only meant to fill in temporarily, until we could find someone to take Reynolds’ place,” Danielle said smoothly. “How would you like to be the one to fill those shoes, Mills?”

Abbie blinked at Danielle in surprise. “You want me to what now?”

Danielle smiled brightly, a luminous gesture that made her look like she had just gained victory in a most glorious battle. “I would stay on for at least a year, filling in on the days you can't make it due to doctor's visits and just not feeling up for work… but you would essentially be the boss. Actually, not essentially. You _will_ be the boss, Mills.”

“I… I'm flattered that you would consider me over… everyone else,” Abbie started. She fell silent when Danielle raised a hand to silence her.

“You have leadership skills, Mills. You're quick on your feet. You always seem to be two steps ahead of everything you do,” Danielle stated. “You deserve this. Besides, you'd have free reign to utilize your staff as you see fit. You could make this entire branch your personal Apocalyptic army if you want.”

Abbie worried her bottom lip then sighed. “Can I talk it over with my…” It occurred to her that she and Ichabod had not defined what, exactly they were yet--calling him her boyfriend just seemed all kinds of wrong. _Partner? Lover? Betrothed? Future baby-daddy_? Maybe she was thinking on it too much. Especially at this point. “With Ichabod?”

Danielle shrugged indifferently. “I don't see how it concerns him but, sure thing.”

“He has a way of making me feel I deserve good things,” Abbie said softly.

With a small nod, Danielle stood. “Try to let me know something by the end of next week, all right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Abbie replied and Danielle showed herself out. Abbie pulled her lunch bag from the bottom drawer of her filing cabinet along with the little bag she kept her meds in.

She found her ‘one pill with every meal’ meds and the one she was meant to take at midday and bedtime and laid each one out on her desk. With a grumble she took each one then opened her lunch bag.

Even though her mouth felt like she had just made out with a chalkboard, Abbie couldn't help but grin at the little plastic container filled with mixed leafy greens, carrots sticks, some kind of crumbled cheese, diced chicken, and walnuts. Big fat strawberries rested atop the salad, Ichabod had used a parring knife to make them look like juicy roses.

In two other smaller containers was her favourite dressing for her salad and sugar for her strawberries. Tears stung her eyes until she was able to stamp that urge into the mud where it belonged.

She _was not_ going to start crying over her lunch. She absolutely was not going to start crying over her lunch.

She started crying over her lunch.


	3. Episode 2, Scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do not go as planned for Poseidon and Charybdis. Agent Foster and Jenny confront Abbie and Crane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting Thus Far:  
> Poseidon - Jason Momoa  
> Hera - Queen Latifah  
> Melinoe - Winnie Harlow  
> Agent Danielle Harmony - Gina Torres  
> Gaia (for future Reference) - Danielle Brooks

Ichabod gazed down at Abbie sleeping peacefully in his arms. He had been awake for the past fifteen minutes just enjoying the soft smile on her lips as the sunlight filtered in through the blinds. Most mornings her eyes would flutter open, she would give him that sleepy smile, then greet him with a soft “Good Morning” or “Hi, you” or “Hello” and snuggle closer to him, wedging her feet between his legs to warm them up.

He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Abbie hummed softly and shifted gently. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched her eyes flutter open and blink up at him. Her smile brightened as she focused on his face. He wondered what affectionate greeting she would utter this beautiful and perfect morning…

“I have to pee,” she murmured and quickly dashed out of the bed, running to the bathroom naked.

He chuckled lightly to himself. He supposed they couldn’t _all_ be sweet greetings. But to have his Abigail be comfortable enough to mutter such a thing still made his heart feel aglow. After a moment, he heard the shower start so he pulled Abbie’s pill basket from the little storage compartment in the nightstand and set the ones she would be needing before breakfast out, placing them near the almost full bottle of water on the top of the nightstand. He plucked the ones she would have to take after eating from the basket and retreated down stairs to start breakfast and preparing Abbie’s lunch.

He had something special planned for her lunch today because she had been lamenting wanting some of Xin Rong’s wonton soup and not being able to indulge due to her dietary restrictions. All he could do was hope that the internet had not led him astray and she found the results as pleasing as she found Mrs. Phang’s.

Once Abbie’s lunch was prepared and set to the side, Ichabod started breakfast: Whole wheat blueberry waffles topped with whipped cream and drizzled with honey, turkey sausage links, and _hashbrowns_ which he painstakingly made ‘from scratch’. He was pressing moisture out of the potatoes when Abbie entered the kitchen.

“Mmm… that smells good,” she hummed. 

Ichabod turned to greet her and was immediately struck speechless. She was still wearing her fluffy white bathrobe, hair once again in the silk scarf she slept in. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes glowing affectionately. Normally she would get dressed for the day before coming down for breakfast. He noticed she was shifting foot to foot nervously.

“Is something ami--”

“We should get married,” Abbie blurted. She squeezed her eyes shut. “I mean… we don’t _have_ to if you don’t want to. I mean I know, we’re essentially married according to the rules your time but… It’s just…”

“Yes.”

“...with everything that is going on I want to make sure you--what?” Abbie paused and blinked at him.

Ichabod set aside what he was doing and moved across the room to take Abbie’s hands in his. He softly kissed her fingertips. “I would be honoured to be your husband, Abigail.” He reached up and cradled the back of her head in his hand and pressed his lips to hers. Her fingers grasped his shirt and she lifted onto her toes.

After a moment she pulled away. “The accord is sealed?” she asked with a wicked grin.

“For now,” Ichabod murmured. “We could seal it in a much more thorough manner after dinner.”

“I like the sound of that,” Abbie said softly.

“I had refrained from asking, myself, because I was uncertain of your feelings on the subject given the events a few months ago,” Ichabod admitted.

“This is different,” Abbie replied, sliding a hand up his chest and into his hair. “You’re different. _We_ are different.”

“Agreed, Lieutenant.”

“I’m going to go finish my shower.”

When she turned away, Ichabod gave her backside a small tap. Abbie gave a mock gasp and motioned that she had her eyes on him as she went exited the kitchen. Once she disappeared up the stairs, Ichabod returned to preparing _his future wife’s_ breakfast.

  
#  


Poseidon strode along the river bank until he reached his daughter. She looked toward him and pointed up the hillside at a large structure situated so that it overlooked the river.

“You have found her, daughter?” he asked. Charybdis nodded faintly. “Then fetch her for me. Your reward will be bountiful.”

Her bottom lip jutted out. Poseidon reached into his vest and removed a shell set onto a leather thong. “I found this.” Her eyes lit up joyously. “Bring me Aphrodite and I will return that which Zeus stole from you.”

He planned to return it anyway, of course. Because once upon a time his daughter had loved to sing and laugh with her cousins and her sisters. He wanted nothing more than to see her happy once again.

She eyed the shell longingly and nodded. She shimmered for a moment and her gown turned into clothing like the mortals currently wore. Charybdis looked up then swept her hand toward the river. The water swirled around her legs and raised her to street level.

It was peculiar how the mortals paid her no mind, she thought. Charybdis strode purposefully toward the building that housed Aphrodite. _Federal Bureau of Investigation_. She had heard whispers of the various agencies the mortals had started. It was time to see if the Warriors were as valiant as they claimed.

  
#  


“Mills!”

Abbie cringed slightly at the sound of Sophie's voice. She put on a bright smile and turned, hiding her coffee behind her back. “What's up, Foster?”

Sophie eyed her for a moment then wordlessly reached behind Abbie to relieve her of her coffee. “Why are you hiding your coffee?” Sophie sniffle at the brew and arched her brow. “Hmm this smells a lot like… a… grande caramel macchiato with an extra shot of espresso…”

“Don't …” Abbie protested weakly. She whimpered when Sophie took a sip.

“It _is_ a triple grande caramel macchiato,” Sophie hummed. “Which if rumours are true… _you're_ not allowed to have for some mysterious reason.”

Abbie pressed her lips into a thin line and tried to reclaim her espresso but Sophie blocked her with ease. “If it was something worth disclosing I would tell you, Foster. But my doctor said one a day should be fine. And it doesn't have the extra shot of espresso.”

Actually it only had one shot of espresso - sadly - and extra hot water. Abbie had mentally dubbed it a saddiato after one sip.

“Is this about Danielle offering me the promotion?” Abbie asked, folding her arms over her chest. “You're gonna bully me into not taking it in hopes she'll offer it to you.” 

“She what?”

Undeterred, Abbie added, “We'll, ha, joke’s on you. You don't have to bully me. I might not take it anyway.”

Sophie scowled slightly and took another drink of the coffee. “Why wouldn't you take the promotion?” She cocked quizzically. “This coffee tastes like shit.”

Abbie snatched it away from Sophie and hugged it to her chest protectively. “You don't know my life, Foster.”

“Is that in response to the not wanting to take the promotion or the coffee?” Sophie teased.

Abbie turned and walked to her office. Sophie laughed and followed after her, perching on the edge of the desk when Abbie sat down. 

“Come on, Mills,” Sophie groaned. “We know something is up because Crane refuses to tell no matter how much we torture him. So we know it's something big.”

Abbie closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, then sighed heavily. While she was getting used to the idea, it still made her heart pang to think about it and it made tears sting her eyes. “Look, Sophie, you have to promise not to tell anyone… especially Jenny or Joe because I don't want them freaking out…”

Just as Abbie was about to speak, the building trembled. Both women shared a look and leapt to their feet as the fire alarm started buzzing. They dashed into the communal area as other worried employees emerged from offices and break rooms. Danielle stormed from her office.

“Everyone remain calm,” Danielle said sternly. “We've had some kind of security breach on the floor level. I couldn't get details and I know this goes against normal orders but…” she looked around, eyeing guns on the hips of all the agents. Her eyes then went to the elevator as the number for the floor ticked up one and paused. “... if those doors open on our floor, be ready for whatever comes out.”

Danielle pulled out her cell phone when it rang. “This is Harmony.” She scowled as the building trembled again. “Got it. Just make sure everyone is okay. We got this.”

She tucked her phone into her coat pocket. “That was from someone on the second floor. We have a solitary assailant. Change of plans. I need everyone to get into their offices. Find cover immediately. Foster. Mills. With me.”

Abbie and Sophie exchanged a look and followed Danielle to her office. Before either could ask what was going on, the elevator doors opened.

A young woman stepped out, chin tilted up regally as she peered around. From her vantage point, Abbie could tell the other agents had taken shelter as Danielle had ordered. 

With a sweep of her hand, water crashed through the windows then swirled around the woman's ankles. Transfixed, Abbie tilted her head and stood to her full height. Green eyes focused in on her.

Charybdis stretched out one elegant arm and pointed at Abbie then turned her hand over to crook her finger in a gesture to call forth the petite agent.

Abbie couldn't place it but she felt like she knew the girl’s face from somewhere.

“Mills, what are you doing?” Danielle barked.

But Abbie was already out of the office, walking toward the young goddess. “Charybdis?” Abbie started. “That's your name isn't it? That's who you are?”

The goddess bowed her head reverently.

“I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” Abbie said softly. “Just tell us what you want. Maybe we can help.”

Charybdis opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was the sound of rushing waters. She closed her mouth and put her hand to her throat. She pointed at Abbie then tapped her throat again.

“I… I'm sorry I don't… are you saying I have your voice?” Abbie asked. The goddess shook her head. “Someone took your voice?” She nodded. “Do you want me to help you get it back?” Again, Charybdis nodded. “You've hurt innocent people. I know you're a goddess but… you didn't need to hurt anyone to get my attention…”

Fear suddenly filled the goddess’ eyes when Sophie dashed to Abbie’s side. Charybdis made a hiss-like noise as her eyes darted to Danielle coming up on Abbie’s other side.

“Who is controlling your actions?” Danielle asked, her voice ringing out like thunder.

Charybdis turned to water and splashed to the floor. Within seconds the water had receded. “What the hell…” Abbie murmured. She looked at Sophie. “Did you see that?”

Sophie nodded lightly. “I saw it.”

Abbie looked toward Sophie. “Why was she scared of you?”

“I have no idea,” Sophie said quietly, shaking her head.

  
#  


Poseidon had never seen himself as a man that could be easily overwhelmed. He was a warrior all the way to the pit of his soul. That being said, he fathomed any father worth his salt wouldn't be unmoved by his daughter throwing herself into his arms, weeping and trembling.

Charybdis curled herself against his chest, tears streaming down her face. He took her face in his hands. She had been so confident when he last saw her. “What happened, my daughter?”

She opened her mouth to speak then only sobbed because she could not speak in a way that he would understand. He delicately took her chin in his massive hand and removed the shell necklace from his vest.

Carefully, he placed the opened end to her lips and tilted it so the contents began to trickle out. Charybdis drank eagerly until the shell was empty.

She swallowed hard and softly tested her voice. Wiping away her tears, she croaked, “Aphrodite is protected by Athena, goddess of wisdom and the mother of the Amazons.”

“Hera must suspect something,” Poseidon murmured.

“I have failed you father.”

Poseidon cradled his daughter’s head in his hand, against his chest. “You have not failed me, my daughter. Lesser men would have fled from Athena. So do not think you have failed me, Charybdis.” He held her so he could look into her tear stained face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. “You can try again. You just have to be more mindful of making certain Aphrodite is alone when you next attempt it.”

Charybdis nodded softly. “I will not fail you, Father.”

  
#  


Jenny narrowed her eyes as she walked into the Archives and saw Crane seated at the table pouring over a large tome with headphones in his ears. A soft smile was on his lips which meant he was relaxed. Which meant he would be vulnerable.

She stormed across the Archives and snatched the headphones out of his ear. “What the hell is wrong with my sister?”

Crane startled and looked at her with wide, stunned eyes for a moment before his face became impassive. He tilted his chin up stubbornly. _Damn, maybe she should have tried the delicate approach like Joe had suggested_. “Abigail is in perfect health. There are no issues which are in need of divulging at this juxtaposition,” he replied in a carefully practiced monotone. He plucked his earbuds from Jenny’s fingers and huffed with indignation. 

Jenny nodded. “Okay… I get it. Abbie has sworn you to secrecy and I know she has probably threatened to withhold sex or something to make you this diligent.” Crane snorted in offense. “But she’s had way too many doctor’s visits in the past two weeks for it to _not_ be something major. So spill it.”

Crane was a man of an expansive vocabulary. He could wax poetic about any given subject. In fact any time he opened his mouth it felt like a lecture was about to happen. That’s why Jenny was surprised when he simply said, “No” and tucked his earbuds back into his ears.

Jenny shook her head to clear it and blinked at Crane. Had he just… did he…

She pulled his ear buds out again. “She is my sister!” She grabbed the front of his shirt. “Tell me what's wrong with her. Or so help me…”

Crane met her eyes levelly. He drew in a deep breath. “Very well. Your sister wished to not say anything until later today but… she and I are to be wed.”

Jenny narrowed her eyes. “You guys are… getting married?”

“Indeed we are,” he said lightly. “The numerous doctors visits were a facade to hide the planning of our nuptials. But you must act surprised when your sister and I make the announcement later.”

Ichabod raised the ear buds and eyed Jenny for a moment. “Is that all?” he asked briskly. His gaze flickered to his book then back to her.

Jenny nodded. “Yeah, that’s all. For now.” She pursed her lips as he put the buds back in his ears and closed his eyes. When she turned away she had to fight the urge to deck Ichabod because she could tell he was still lying.

  
#  


Hera eyed the scroll in her hands and sucked in a breath. “She was absolutely certain it was Charybdis and not one of the other sea nymphs?”

Hermes bowed his head. “Yes, Mother.”

“Send for my brother, Poseidon,” she said lowly. “I wish to have words with him about his daughter.”

Again Hermes bowed and then zipped away. Hera turned toward the young woman sharpening the edges of her spear. “Melinoe. My dear child.”

Melinoe set down her spear and hurried to her, clasping Hera’s hand. “Yes, my Queen?”

“You must go to your mother and father,” Hera said. She placed a small silk wrapped bundle in the young woman's hands. “Help them remember who they once were. And protect Aphrodite at their sides.”

“Thank you, my Queen,” Melinoe whispered with a tiny sob. “I will. I will find them.”


	4. Chapter 4

Abbie hummed softly as she felt warm lips on her shoulder and gently fingers trailing down her arm. She turned her head just enough to place a kiss on Ichabod’s jaw. “Good morning to you too,” she murmured.

She shifted around until she was on her back. Ichabod nuzzled her nose with his. “Good morning, Lieutenant.” He brushed his lips over hers. “You have been _grinding_ against me for the past half an hour.” He kissed her again. “It has been most frustrating…”

Abbie smiled sweetly. “I can't be held accountable for what I do in my sleep or your reaction.” 

She nudged her ass back against him. He sputtered and grasped her hip gently. “Abbie…” he groaned softly. “Are you absolutely certain…”

“You won't hurt anything,” Abbie murmured. “Besides, I want to enjoy this while I still can. I want to enjoy sharing _this_ \--” she trailed her fingers down his arms and brushed her lips over his “--while _we_ still can. And you heard the doctor. She said it was okay as long as I was comfortable with it. And I… am very… comfortable with… hmm… okay that didn't take much convincing.” Ichabod had started peppering kisses on her chin and chest working his way downward. “Ayyye. Where you going? Get back up here.”

Abbie tugged lightly on his hair and he redirected his course. His lips ghosted up her side while his hand drifted between her legs. He nuzzled softly between her breasts, the friction of his beard on her sensitive skin made her shiver. Tears sprang to her eyes when he watched her face as he placed soft, reverent kisses on the side of either breast before resuming his upward journey.

His fingers made her even more ready as their lips met again. Once he was content with her readiness, he moved his hand to her hip and eased effortlessly between her thighs. Abbie curled her fingers against his arms as their bodies came together with practiced ease.

To Abbie there was nothing better than a making lazy, Sunday morning, love on a Wednesday. Soon they were both gasping softly and riding a gentle wave of release. Abbie stroked her fingers through Ichabod’s hair when he rested his head on her breasts.

His arms wrapped around her and he rolled so she was atop him. Abbie trailed her fingers over the scar on Ichabod’s chest and smiled. “I know I don’t say it anywhere near as much as you do. But… I love you, Ichabod,” Abbie said softly. He smiled, giving her those heart eyes that made her heart stumble in her chest. “And I’m looking forward to being your wife.”

“Speaking of which,” Ichabod sighed. “We shall need to make an official announcement of our engagement to _the gang_. I informed Miss Jenny yesterday as a way to appease her queries about your health and wellbeing.”

Abbie pressed her lips into a thin, hard line. “I’m going to have to tell them soon aren’t I?” She rested her forehead against his chest. “I’m not ready to tell them. Sophie’s been hounding me too. I think the others know something is up, they just don’t want to say anything.”

Ichabod lightly stroked her back. “If you are not yet ready to share, you do not have to.”

She rested her cheek on his chest and sighed. “I’m not ready. Even though I know I need to tell them… I’m just… I can’t. Not yet. Part of me thinks telling them would jinx things and then everything will go to Hell instead of going smoothly like it is right now.” Her eyes cut toward her alarm clock when it started to softly beep. Ichabod wordlessly reached over and clicked it off. “Thanks. Urgh. I don’t want to go to work. I’ll be stuck at my desk all day… and Danielle will be politely informing me about all the perks I would have if I took that promotion. Because she knows I won't be able to escape.”

Ichabod chuckled softly. “Perhaps your apprehension lies in that you know you deserve this promotion but you have not yet convinced yourself that you do.”

Abbie’s mouth curled into a smile. “You're so smart. Think you know everything don't you?”

Ichabod kissed the top of her head. “I know the parts of you that you adamantly refuse to see.”

“If I take it, we'll have to have a bigger wedding and invite people from the office,” Abbie said. Ichabod hmphed indifferently. “You'll have to learn to waltz ‘cause my dad will insist on us having a traditional first dance.”

Ichabod sucked in a breath. “Oh dear.”

  
#  


As Abbie had anticipated, as soon as she walked in, Danielle hit her with a luminous smile. “There's our future branch director,” she beamed, right in front of some visitors with official badges. Danielle glanced at the men. “This is Agent Grace Abigail Mills, she's the one that attempted to speak with the intruder.”

Abbie felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as she looked between the three visitors. “What's… going on? Other than the obvious.”

“These gentlemen are here to investigate the terrorist attack yesterday,” Danielle said flatly. “They have already put out a watch for the assailant… late-twenties, white, male…”

Abbie blinked at Danielle. That was the exact opposite description of Charybdis. The girl had looked no more than 21… dark complexion…

Danielle gave her a wink and Abbie nodded. “That is definitely it.”

“We'll get back with you if we have any matches,” one of the men said. They made their leave and Danielle’s smile immediately turned into a scowl. “I hate those guys.” She gave Abbie a soft smile. “My office, Mills.”

Abbie followed behind Danielle and disappeared into the office. Danielle closed the door behind them. “I meant to call you so we could corroborate on the story. But they showed up before I could make calls. You did good, Mills.”

“If you don't mind my asking, why did you tell them the exact opposite?” Abbie asked.

“Because, no one bats an eye when the assailant fits that description,” Danielle said sternly. “Besides we don't want people that are unqualified, chasing down a goddess.” She cocked her head. “I hear you had a couple deities on your hands a few months ago that you dealt with quite well.”

Abbie sucked in a breath then sighed heavily. “Yes. Three of them to be precise but on the third one there was a bit of divine intervention.” She looked down at her hands. “I'm not completely sure this is something I want to further subject the office or you to. It's dangerous. I don't know what I would do if I put everyone in harm's way.”

Danielle closed the blinds of her office. “If you don't mind, Agent Mills, I would like to be upfront with you.” She walked over to her desk to take a seat. She tilted her chin up and a golden shimmer coursed over her. Her pristine skirt suit was replaced with a peplos of white and gold.

The dainty pin in her hair turned into a golden, sparkling crown of laurel leaves.

“I have a little experience fighting gods and goddesses alike,” Danielle intoned.

Abbie felt her heart leap into her throat. “You… you're… You’re one of them...” Her eyes darted around, looking for something that she might be able to use as a weapon in a pinch.

Danielle smiled pleasantly. “Don’t worry, Abbie. I am on your side,” she said softly. “I'm goddess Harmonia. By extension, I am your daughter. But that was another lifetime. What's important is that it’s my job to keep you safe.”

She shimmered again and her attire returned to the smart looking business suit. Abbie’s jaw hung open. “Ha...Harmonia?”

“Goddess of marital harmony, concord and, regardless of what history says, _I_ am the mother of Amazons,” Danielle said gently. “Which sort of happens when you're the child of the goddess of love and the god of war. And contrary to popular rumour, Ares is _not_ the father of the Amazons.” She rolled her eyes and muttered something about mortals.

Abbie nodded slightly. “Well, maybe you can answer a question for me,” she said. “What the hell is the deal with all y’all thinking I’m Aphrodite?”

Danielle grinned. “Because you are. Sort of. Rest assured, I know you are not my mother. My mother chose the mortal path long ago. The problem with Hephaestus and whoever is after you, they don’t want to admit that you are no longer the Goddess you once were. But the fact that you _were_ Aphrodite…” Abbie scoffed and shook her head. Danielle looked at her quizzically. “Disbelief?”

“In case you failed to notice,” Abbie said. “I don’t exactly fit the image of Beauty and Desire. What? What's so funny?”

“The concept of beauty evolves. Back in our days they were willing to accept a small brown woman as the patron of Love and Beauty. I’m not sure where they got the idea the gods were pale skinned, very few of them actually were,” Danielle commented. “How many times have you heard someone say to you that you don't see the effect you have on them?”

Abbie shook her head. “It's… I can't help it if people react a certain way. That doesn't mean…”

“Rebirth and mortality has humbled you,” Danielle replied gently. “Of course… the war did tame Aphrodite’s nature too. As it did most of us… Because of the things Zeus did to us. But it doesn't change the fact that people can't help but be enamored by you. They want to be close to you, they want to please you. They want you to love them.”

Abbie thought for a long moment. Andy, he had been border line obsessed with her. Luke… Hell, the guy she had been dating when she turned her life around had claimed numerous times that he stole things and did things so he could keep a smile on her face. There had been other guys too. Heck, she'd had a literal angel nearly bending to her will.

Then there was Danny… _You just don't see what you do to people_.

But could it be in the realm of possibility that she was an actual goddess?

_”Aphrodite!” a voice that sounded just like Jenny's rang through Abbie’s mind when she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw Jenny, in a flowing chitron of purple running toward her, arms open wide._

_“Persephone!” Abbie beamed, running to Jenny and hugging her around the waist._

“It will be your decision as to whether you reclaim your role as a goddess,” Danielle said. “Hephaestus was a mortal that chose to reclaim his former identity. And he let it rule him instead of the other way around. He suffered the consequences.”

“What about you?” Abbie asked.

“After the war, I chose to remain a goddess,” Danielle replied, brushing a vagrant curl from her face. “Danielle Harmony is merely the invention of one of the Muses. But I enjoy pretending to be my mortal counterpart… She’s very footloose and fancy free and loves to have a good time.”

Abbie tried to imagine Danielle tearing it up at karaoke and felt a smile tug at her lips. “Alright. So who is our most likely suspects?”

“Most likely? Poseidon,” Danielle replied. “Charybdis typically only ever acts by his command. But he claims he hasn’t seen his daughter in over 500 years. He recently acquired her voice, hoping to lure her back to his side. And he stays wedged under Hera’s ass so tightly that there’s reason to believe he’s not involved. But Hera is watching him nonetheless. When it comes to the God Kings, she only ever trusted Hades.”

“Maybe Hades is behind this,” Abbie suggested.

Danielle shook his head. “Not possible.” She opened her mouth to speak further but Abbie’s cell phone chirped. “That would be him now.”

Abbie frowned and looked at her phone. She slid the button to answer the call. “What’s up Joe?”

“You will never guess who Jenny and I are chasing this very moment,” Joe called. She could hear the howl of wind. “Turns out she’s not that powerful away from water.”

“Where are you guys at?” Abbie asked.

“About a mile out from Elmsford. We caught up to her around the Tarrytown Lakes and started chasing her away from the water,” Joe provided. “I’ll text you our location.”

The line went silent and her phone showed the call ended. A few seconds later she received a series of texts, giving her an idea of where they were heading. “Danielle…” Abbie stated. “I have to go do this.”

Danielle’s attire shimmered again and returned to the smart business suit she favoured for work. She stood. “I’m coming with you.”

“No,” Abbie said. “No offense or anything but I really don’t want any help from any of you divine entities right now.”

Instead of arguing, Danielle bowed her head gently. “Understandable. But if she does become too much to handle, you simply need call my name and I can be there.”

Abbie nodded firmly. “If we do, I will.” As she stormed from the office, she was already texting Crane to let him know she was on her way to the Archives to pick him up.

  
#  


They chased the spry young woman into a cavern. Joe paused for a second to send their location one last time. Jenny hoped Abbie would understand they went inside. Together they ran into the cavern, splitting when the path did. It was Jenny who first caught up to Charybdis.

The tall thin girl had reached a drop. She whirled toward another opening in the cavern but Joe appeared in the escape. Charybdis hissed fiercely.

“Come on Abbie, hurry and get here,” Jenny said quietly to herself. “Ready Joe?”

“Ready,” he intoned, removing colourful stones from his pockets. He cast them to the ground at Charybdis’ feet. 

A panicked, tearful look entered her eyes. She shook her head and let out a soft sob. She swept her hand behind her. Dark waters rose from the abyss. Jenny squeezed her eyes shut and plug her ears as dreadful wails filled the air. 

“What _is that_?” Jenny yelled, looking over at Joe. He too had his fingers in his ears.

Charybdis flicked her wrist and twin arcs of water shot out toward Jenny and Joe, wrapping around their throats. Their hands went to the water, letting the sound of the ungodly wails fill not only their ears but they seemed to penetrate all the way to the centre of their being. As Jenny clawed at the water, she felt tears fill her eyes at the woeful sound.

_Don’t weep for them_ , a voice that sound much like Joe’s said in the back of her mind. _Only those that deserve it are in the waters_.

Suddenly there was a still silence and a shrouded figure dropped from the ceiling, cutting through the whips of water with a glaive. The shrouded figure pointed the glaive at Charybdis and hissed out a warning in a different language. Jenny collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath. Within seconds, Joe was at her side.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Jenny looked up at him and blinked tearfully. 

“Charybdis,” a deep voice intoned. “Return to my side, let go of this battle. Return to your father, my daughter.”

The girl blinked slowly and snarled at the shrouded figure then turned to water and poured over the edge of the abyss. The shrouded figure turned toward them. Jenny gulped hard and wondered if Death was about to try to claim them for trespassing.

The figure pushed back the hood of the cloak. A beautiful young woman with warm brown skin, patched with pale skin peered at them with wide, sad eyes. “Hello,” she greeted softly, her voice trembling. “I mean you no harm. I’m Melinoe, daughter of Hades and Persephone, Guardian of the Underworld. Charybdis knew she was not permitted to touch the The River because that is my domain.”

Melinoe’s head tilted and her eyes filled with tears. “Mother? Father?” she whispered in disbelief, stepping closer.

Jenny held up a hand. “Don’t come any closer.”

“Hera said the Witnesses would be coming and that I was to defend my kingdom from Charybdis,” she said. “And that I should find the two of you and protect you as well. But here you are…”

Melinoe’s head jerked up as Jenny heard Abbie’s voice call out.

Jenny turned in Joe’s embrace. “Abbie?” she called.

A few seconds later her sister appeared. She looked… _exhausted_ but stormed to stand in front of them. “Who are you and what do you want?” Abbie demanded weakly as Crane entered behind her.

Melinoe bowed her head. “I am Melinoe, daughter of Hades and Per--”

“She’s Hades and Perspehone’s daughter,” Jenny groused. “She claims she’s here to guard the Underworld from Charybdis. But she escaped… again.”

“That voice was her father, Poseidon,” Melinoe offered. “He is one of the few she will respond to. He has been trying to get her to return to him for centuries… Coincidentally, if she was acting on behalf of another, her father would be the only one capable of protecting her for failing to capture Aphro… _dite_!”

Melinoe dropped her glaive and leapt forward to catch Abbie as her knees gave out. Crane was the next to reach her sister, pulling Abbie into his lap as he sat on the ground. Melinoe stepped back, studying Abbie curiously. Jenny scrambled over, as did Joe. Jenny made room for Joe so he could check Abbie out.

Not even a minute later, Abbie was swatting everyone away. “Back off… back off. I’m fine it was just a small dizzy spell.” Her face was still somewhat pale, as though she hadn’t slept in a week. 

Jenny looked between her sister's pale face and Ichabod. “Alright. What's going on, Abbie?” 

Abbie groaned as Ichabod helped her sit up. “It's nothing,” she said. She swatted at Ichabod as he stood but hovered near her. She glared at her fellow witness. “ _I'm fine. Back off_.”

Jenny looked between the two as Ichabod stepped back, glanced away, and clasped his hands behind his back. “Abbie… I know something’s wrong…”

She could tell Abbie was getting aggravated. Ichabod gave Jenny a withering look. “Please, Miss Jenny. In due time. For now Abigail needs to…”

“Abigail doesn't need shit,” Abbie snapped. “Except for all y’all to just leave me alone.”

With that she stormed off, throwing her hands into the air. Jenny looked at Ichabod. “She’s my sister, Ichabod. I deserve to know what is going on.”

“Perhaps you are correct, but I shall not go against her wishes,” he replied and followed after Abbie.

Jenny could feel tears stinging her eyes. She didn’t like seeing Abbie in a state of physical weakness. Especially without knowing what was causing it. She looked toward Joe, he shrugged.

Melinoe stepped forward, smiling in a shy but terrified manner. “Give her time,” she said softly. “Often when one has a fate which does not meet with their desires, they must accept it before telling those they care for.”

Jenny sucked in a breath and forced a smile. “You're right…” she said with a nod. “She'll tell me when she's ready. But don't want it to be the day before I lose her.”

Shaking her head, Melinoe responded. “The day she tells you is not for you to decide.”

“Look,” Joe said. “Let's just go home, get some rest, it's been a rough few days.” He glanced between Jenny and Melinoe. “If that's okay with you guys.”

“I am ordered to never leave your sides,” Melinoe stated. “I was charged by Hera to protect you.” She looked at Jenny. “You specifically because we're not sure if whomever is after Aph-- Abigail, may also come for you. And I cannot disobey my Queen.”

Jenny nodded firmly. “So cabin it is,” she said tightly.

“We'll get you some… normal clothes and make you a bed on the sofa,” Joe said.

“Modern clothing will be sufficient,” Melinoe replied. “I am not permitted to sleep while in the mortal realms.”

Jenny arched a brow. That seemed a bit extreme even for a goddess, in her opinion. Surely even the gods benefitted from a little shut eye now and then. But if Melinoe felt she could not sleep because of her duties, then so be it.

  
#  


Poseidon knelt before his crying daughter. When she looked up, his heart ached. She felt she had failed him. “My beautiful daughter,” he said softly, tilting up her chin. “You did not fail me. I underestimated just how thoroughly Hera was protecting Aphrodite. If anything it is I that failed you.”

Charybdis sobbed softly, like the sound of the gentle waves crashing upon the nighttime shores, stroking her elegantly arched throat. Poseidon pulled out the token that held her beautiful voice prisoner.

“And because I failed you, I will still give you your voice back my beloved daughter,” he said, hooking the leather thong over her head.

Her eyes filled with tears as she cradled the conch shell in her hands. Charybdis put the opening to her lips and tilted it up. Shimmering waters trickled from the corners of her mouth as she greedily drank. When she lowered the shell, she coughed softly and strained to speak.

“Father,” she croaked after a few failed attempts. 

He took her face in his hands. “This is only the beginning of my righting the wrongs of Zeus.”

Charybdis threw her arms around his neck and sobbed openly. “He took my voice because I would not yield to his advances,” she cried. 

Poseidon stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. “I know. I know. But now thanks to Hera you have your body, soul, and voice returned to you.”

Resting his cheek atop her head, he whispered, “You need never do anything like that ever again, my darling Princess.”

 

**_ Epilogue _ **

Abbie could feel her heart racing as Ichabod held her hands in both of his and stared deeply into her eyes. “Our lives will always prove to be tumultuous, Lieutenant,” he stated tenderly. “But as we venture forth, we must always remain steady in our bond, steadfast in our love as we embark on this perilous journey before us.

“We must constantly remain light on our feet and move together through the trials and tribulations that lie ahead. I, for one, am overjoyed… nay, I am honoured to be the one so privileged to be the one which be at your side as--”

“Just start the music and let's do this Ichabod,” Abbie intoned then grinned at his affronted expression.

He sucked in a breath and nodded as he placed a hand at her waist. “Forgive me, I simply wished to let you know that I will be reaping much joy from teaching you to waltz.”

“And I am honoured that you wish to teach me,” Abbie replied, sliding one hand up his arm. “But don't say I didn't warn you about my two left feet.”

They both concentrated on their feet as Ichabod carefully guided Abbie through the steps. 

“So how do you know the waltz? From what I understand this came out a few decades after you were already in the ground,” Abbie commented.

Ichabod blushed lightly. “You would be amazed what you can find on the youtubing. And Miss Jenny also was knowledgeable of the waltz.”

Abbie arched a brow. “Dancing with my sister hmm?”

“Purely for educational purposes I assure you, Lieutenant,” Ichabod said softly. “That and she was of the impression I would disclose your secret if she helped.”

When they went through the steps again, Abbie was more amazed by the fact she didn’t lose pace. Part of her suspected Ichabod reigned in his normally longer steps to match hers. They moved around the room in silence as though floating on a cloud. “You are a natural, Abigail,” Ichabod said affectionately. 

Abbie felt her face warm and she looked down at her feet when he gave her _that_ look. “What have I told you about that look?” she scolded playfully, looking back up at him.

Ichabod picked her up by her waist and whirled them around, setting her feet down right where they had started. “I have told you I cannot help it,” Ichabod insisted. “So it seems you will simply have to get accustomed to my _hearted eyes_.” He held her in starting position for the waltz once again as she shook her head and called him an ‘ass’ under her breath. “Now, Miss Mills. Once you have learned the basic steps, the waltz can be done to any tune which possesses the correct tempo. You need only quicken or slow your steps as need be to fit the tune.”

“Oh really?” Abbie asked speculatively.

“Would you care for me to demonstrate?” he asked, his voice dropping to the low, sensual tone that never failed to make her shiver. He rested his forehead against hers and pulled the controller to the radio from her back pocket.

Abbie nodded sternly when Ichabod lifted his head to click through songs. 

“I knew you would have doubt so I chose a timeless classic in which to prove my point,” Ichabod said.

“Just hit play,” Abbie said impatiently.

Ichabod hit a button and tossed the controller onto the sofa with a smug little smile on his lips. Abbie took a deep breath and waited for the music to start. _Aye aye aye aye aye… What you know about that? What you know about that? What you know about that? Aye… Don’t you know I got… key by the three when I chirp shawty chirp back_...

Abbie had collapsed against Ichabod, laughing before they were able to make one full round of the room. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as her laughter turned hysterical.

“Oh God…” Abbie managed, tears streaming down her face. “I can’t… I just… I can’t…” She titled her head back to look up at Ichabod. “How did you even find that song?”

He dropped a quick kiss on her lips. “You would be surprised what one can discover when they have friends at the Historical Society and internet access.”

Abbie stilled when she felt a familiar heaviness in the pit of her belly, but not a good one. “Shit,” she swore and dashed to the bathroom before she pissed herself. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, still chuckling at Ichabod’s song selection as she tended to her bathroom business.

The music had stopped by time she finished and went to the sink to wash her hands. It was then she made the mistake of looking at her reflection. Her hair in a messy bun, wearing one of Ichabod’s t-shirts that swallowed her whole, worn yoga pants that relied more on the tie than the elastic waistband. Was it a trick of the light that made her look so sickly and splotchy? Or was it…?

Abbie closed her eyes, hands on the edge of the sink as she tried to reign in the swell of emotions that she had managed to keep at bay for most of the day. She reached up to delicately twirl a stray lock of hair that had fallen free around her finger. Her eyes focused on that. Then the thoughts of whether she should cut her hair drifted to the forefront and she suddenly found she couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. 

She slowly slid to the floor and rested her forehead against the bathroom counter as she sobbed heavily. A few seconds later she was aware that she was moving. She curled against Ichabod warmth as he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

“What’s wrong, Abigail? What’s amiss, my darling?” he asked softly.

“I don’t want to cut my hair,” Abbie sobbed

“You do not have to, Treasure,” Ichabod said soothingly, stroking her hair. He kissed her temple. “You do not have to cut your hair unless you absolutely desire to do so.”

He held her and rocked her gently until the crying subsided. She kept her face buried against his chest, breathing him in like she would never get another chance to do so. “Promise me, Ichabod,” she said softly. “I need to hear it.”

“Everything will be fine, Abigail,” he said gently. “We shall be at each other’s side until the very end. I promise this as my own sacred vow.”

 

To be continued...


End file.
